


Only For You

by RayvenNyghtmares1392



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-04
Updated: 2015-09-04
Packaged: 2018-04-19 00:09:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4725404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayvenNyghtmares1392/pseuds/RayvenNyghtmares1392
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by this prompt: Person A waking up in the morning and turning over to tell Person B about their dream, only to realise that Person B doesn’t sleep in their bed anymore</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only For You

Cecil's eyes, all three of them opened as he stared up at the ceiling blurrily, he was still gripped by his dream, it had something to do with Khoshekh, singing to him in an ancient language, one that he knew but didn't at the same time, one that frightened him but soothed him at the same time, bringing him extreme sadness but incredible joy at the same time. He had to share this with Carlos, before he copied it down in his dream journal as was dictated by the vague yet threatening Government agency. "Carlos I-" His voice died down as he stared at the empty space beside him, made up perfectly as always and he swallowed harshly, reaching his hand out to stroke the cool sheets, missing the warmth that used to occupy it every morning when Carlos would awaken before him, making them both coffee and he'd wake up to a soft kiss brushed against his cheek or forehead, a mug held out to him...his vision doubled, tears streaming down his cheeks as he let out a quiet sob. 

 

He remembered that horrible day, watching the red stain the impeccable white of his perfect Carlos's lab coat, he remembered holding him tightly to his chest, screaming for help from the void above, begging for anyone or anything to save his loves life, he'd give anything and everything, he'd forgotten his refusal to believe in any deity, all that mattered was having Carlos back, he needed him back. He also remembered dragging himself to the radio station after the Sheriff's secret police had reminded him sternly of his duty, dried blood, rust instead of bright red streaking his arms and staining his cat shirt, bile and tears stinging the back of his throat, stumbling ever so slightly as he walked along. He hadn't been able to keep himself composed and instead sobbed, reporting everything that had happened, he was lucky, he supposed that Station Management had let him do so. He had no idea how many listeners had been sitting horror struck, praying for a secondary report, that Carlos was actually alright but when the news had sank in as he ended the broadcast, tears obvious in his voice.

 

His heart was thudding dully in his throat, painfully so, it seemed to shift a lot more than usual, rarely did it remain in his chest as it was supposed to, he considered briefly what would happen if he would just curl into a ball and fall asleep, missing a day. What could they do to him? He picked up a flannel shirt, one that was all too familiar as he quietly brought it to his nose and inhaled deeply, catching the scent of lavender chewing gum, sandalwood and body cologne mixing together. He swallowed tears, shrugging it on before standing up, Night Vale was counting on him...he had to continue, if nothing else for Carlos, for his perfect, imperfect, heroic scientist Carlos. "For you love..." He murmured the words, buttoning the shirt with shaking hands, grabbing his cane, tears still streaking his cheeks as he limped along making his way downstairs. "Only for you."


End file.
